


Beauty and The Geek

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River distracts Tosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and The Geek

To say that Tosh had been faintly surprised to be contacted by River was something of an understatement. She was still not sure how River had known about Torchwood, about her. Still she was silent as she began to work on building the required peice of technology. As usual Jack was... somewhere else. Presumably flirting with Ianto, which was fine, it kept him busy. Owen was still chasing Gwen and the two of them seemed to have set up house in the morgue today, which was also fine. It kept Owen from driving Tosh insane, and it had meant that she was the only one River saw. 

River had arrived a few hours later, Tosh meeting her at the door with the technology, slightly surprised when River asked her to go with her. She had instantly agreed, she rarely left the team behind. The last time she had was when she had been with Mary. She had become a little more withdrawn after that, unsure of herself and yet she had done her job all the more perfectly. Or so Jack insisted on saying. She had, of course, not expected River to flirt as obviously as she was and yet... Tosh found she liked it. She could only hope that River was nowhere near as alien as Mary had been. Of course, Jack had since installed an alien detector, which River had not set off. Now Tosh walked comfortably alongside River, the two smiling easily as they chatted gently. 

The alien had been surprisingly easy to defeat, Tosh's device had been the main reason why the alien had been defeated of course, but River had been the one to distract the alien enough that Tosh had a chance to use her device. The two had been finding it easy enough to bond and once they had defeated the alien it was a simple case of getting the device back to the storage room and then, then they would be free to do as they wished. Tosh had grown steadily more quiet as they headed back to Torchwood. She had left River waiting outside as she returned the device to the storage room, signing it in and making sure to make a note of what it had done and how. 

Once she was back outside with River she had remained quiet, she had no real reason to stay in work so she had signed out for the day, but she was still unsure how best to approach what she wanted to say. River had been steadily flirting with her and yet, now she wanted to go a little further she had backed away. River had sensed the woman's discomfort and tried to remember what she had read when she managed to hack into the Torchwood profile for Tosh. Of course, that was why. The woman had only really been with one woman before her, that was on record anyway, and that had been an alien who was using her to get into Torchwood. No wonder Tosh had backed away, refusing to accept what she was feeling. River had said nothing, happy to walk alongside Tosh and wait, she had a feeling Tosh would eventually trust her. She had moved a little closer and taken Tosh's hand quietly, refusing to let the woman completely withdraw. Tosh had clearly stiffened and looked over. 

River had smiled softly, pulling Tosh closer, allowing an arm to slip around Tosh's waist, her voice gentle. 

"I'm not an alien Tosh, and I promise I'm not out to hurt you."

Tosh had sighed and leant into her a little more. When Tosh had looked up at River it was only to ask. 

"So... bar or my place?"

River had only smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently. After a couple more moments she had pulled back. 

"So...?"

Tosh had smiled slightly. 

"Sounds like you want to go home to me."


End file.
